A NaruHina Miracle
by NaruHina-NaraShizuka
Summary: it takes place in shippuden times. this goes nothing to the manga so no comparing it. and me and by friend made this up...most likely the funny parts is what she made serrious parts is what i made.
1. Chapter 1

A NaruHina FanFic

A NaruHina Miracle

Welcome Back

By: Ayame&Shizuka

Narrators/Creators:

Shizuka ^_- (OC)

Ayame (not ramen girls :) ~pout face~ (OC)

Shizuka: Previously on 'A NaruHina Miracle'…

Ayame: Hey! Nothing happened yet stupid girl. :\

Shizuka: Oh, yeah right. O///O

Ayame: Anyway here's the first chapter of 'A NaruHina Miracle'.

Shizuka: -looks for the plot- Hey Ayame where's the plot?

Ayame: -helps look under the couch, bus, pizza, and etc- umm, we're having some writing lock difficulties so please hold.

Shizuka: OOOOOOOOO I found the film!

Ayame: Okay let's play it!

3-2-1

~Opening Chapter1 'Welcome Back'~

"Hey Konohamaru pass it to me!"

"Okay!" Konohamaru passes the soccer ball to Hanabi. Hanabi kicked the ball into the goal.

"Yesssssss I did it! If only Onee-chan saw it!"

"What are you talking about Hanabi-chan?"

"Onee-chan! You came." She crashed into a girl with long indigo hair and purer lavender eyes, evidently Hanabi's sister Hinata. She was 17 years old and had been very busy lately and hard to find.

"I thought that you weren't going to show up." Hanabi said breaking from the hug.

"Of course I'd come to see you. You should know that." Hanabi smiled at the thought that her sister would do anything for her. Then Konohamaru came over to see them. It had been awhile since he had seen Hinata.

"Oi Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Hey, Konohamaru my sister came." Hanabi said excited.

"How have you been Konohamaru?" Hinata asked.

"I've been good. Hey I hear that Naruto nee-chan is coming back." Hinata smiled in response. She smiled not just because he was coming back but because the whole village was excited.

"Really?" Hinata said still smiling.

"Yeah the first thing I'm going to do is challenge him to a battle and then…" and so he went on. Hanabi smiled and laughed when necessary. Hinata looked at the sky and saw that it was almost noon. He would be arriving soon but was she ready?

"Hanabi-chan I should be taking you back to the estate now."

"Aww why do I have to go? Couldn't I just stay with you Onee-chan?"

"Well you would still some cloths wouldn't you?"

So Hinata let Hanabi stay over. Hinata had bought and apartment as far away from the Hyuga estate as possible. Now and then Hanabi stayed over. It was a cute small place. Always kept clean. There was a kitchen (that was often used) and there was an island where she prepared her food and ate. She had a whole bunch of books, some were scatted about. She had a couch that pulled out into a bed. Her bedroom contained the necessities for a bedroom. She had a double canopy bed, which was the only thing she liked from the estates. Whenever Hanabi came over Hinata slept on the couch bed while Hanabi slept on Hinata's bed.

They walked in with a bunch of grocery bags. After Hanabi put the bags down she ran to the window and stared out.

"Onee-chan,"

"Yes?" was Hinata's response as she put away the groceries.

"Konohamaru is always very nice to me and he calls me 'Hanabi-chan', do you know why he does that?" It took a minute for Hinata to realize what was going on.

"Well maybe he likes you Hanabi-chan."

As Hanabi turned to face Hinata her face lightened up with a sign of hope.

"You really think so? Cus I do kinda like him."

"Yeah I'm sure." Hanabi turned back to the window. Just before a crowd of people were about to pass by Hinata said dinner was ready. Hanabi raced to eat without a second thought.

"You know Onee-chan," Hanabi said while stuffing her mouth "you're going to miss him."

"I know."

"The why don't you go and see him?"

"He's probably forgotten about me."

"NOBODY CAN FORGET YOU." Hanabi said putting her food down, upset at her sister's low self-esteem.

"They can and they have Hanabi." Hinata said with a small smile. Hanabi was a little confused. "I chose to be forgotten. I haven't improved at all. I'm still the same person as I was before. What happened at the estate no one is to know about it, because they would hate me." Hanabi continued eating in silence after that. Hinata was pleased that she had one their little spat. When Hanabi was done eating an excited expression crossed her face.

"Fine then if you won't go can _I_ go?" Hanabi asked. Hinata's answer was a simple smile. Then Hanabi ran outside. As she was running to the gate to greet her sister's crush she saw her own. _'Be brave. I can do this, I can do this.'_ She thought to herself. Then she screamed up ahead in hopes of stopping Konohamaru.

"Konoha-kun wait up!" Konohamaru was surprised to hear this. He stopped and turned around to wait for her. Once she caught up they continued running to the gate.

Hinata had finally finished cleaning up the kitchen. She slowly walked up stairs to her roof. She found a comfortable spot and sat down.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were waiting at the gate. In the distance a figure was running towards them.

"Hey Konoha-kun who's that?" Hanabi asked pointing to the figure in the distance. He looked where she was pointing and squinted his eyes hoping for a better vision.

"I-I think that's nee-chan, Hanabi-chan." As the figure came closer his vision got clearer. "It is! It is nee-chan!"

As the figure was within feet away, both genin saw him…

Spiky blonde hair brand new black and orange jumpsuit, kickass leaf head band (black band) and his signature catchphrase…

"Na-Naruto-kun?" "Nee-chan?" both genin asked simultaneously.

"You better believe it!" The Ultimate Ninja was back!

Then a loud roar of excitement spread through the village. From house to house the word spread of Naruto's return. Hinata, still sitting on her roof, heard. She was still unsure if she was ready to see him. She decided after a deep sigh that she would wait awhile.

Meanwhile ~Hokage's office~

"LADY TSUNADE!!! LADY TSUNADE!!! I HAVE NEWS!" yells out a very excited Shizune as she runs down the halls.

"LADY TSUNADE! I HAVE TO-" as she burst into the room she was warmly greeted by a familiar person.

"Oh hey there Shizune-san, what's up?" warmly greeted Naruto.

"Oh…your already here -_-;" replied a disappointed Shizune. She wanted to tell the news first.

"Shizune, Baa-chan was here a while ago, but she left, she said something about 'pay day'"

'Pay-day I wonder what that can possibly mean. –Hmm pay-' but her train of thought stopped because she remembered something very important.

**Hokage Diagram**

**TSUNADE+ANYTHING THAT DEALS WITH MONEY $ = BANKRUPT**

Remembering this, Shizune grabbed her wallet and coat and ran out of the room. "Sorry, Naruto can't stop and chat, but the village's economy is on the line! Bye!"

"Um, ok bye," replied a confused Naruto. "Well I guess I can go check on some other people" he said as he started to leave the room.

Naruto left the Hokage's office and decided to and get some ramen from his favorite restaurant Ichiraiku's. On his way he saw a pink haired girl I the distance. He smiled knowing who it was.

"Naruto!" Sakura said from a distance waving her arm.

"Hey Sakura-chan want to go get ramen?" So the two of them went to get some food and caught up with each other.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Hanabi screamed as she ran to the roof. "Naruto is back."

"I know Hanabi-chan."

"Aw guess you heard." She said as she walked over and sat next to Hinata who was lying down.

"Onee-chan,"

"Yes?"

"Can we have ramen tonight please." Hinata sighed.

"Okay, Hanabi lets go." 'Naruto should be busy anyway.' Hinata thought.

~Closing Chapter1 'Welcome Back'~

Shizuka: that was an okay movie.

Ayame: what are you talking about? O.O

Shizuka: its slow… -_-

Ayame: it's just the beginning wait till the next one. I mean what's Hinata going to do at the ramen shop?

Shizuka: I'm curious about what's up with Hanabi and Konohamaru.

Ayame&Shizuka: Next time on 'A NaruHina Miracle' "Are You Ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

A NaruHina FanFic

A NaruHina Miracle

Are You Ready?

By: Ayame&Shizuka

Narrators/Creators:

Shizuka: I GOT AN IPOD!!!!!! XD

Ayame: HEY DID YOU KNOW N.A.H. STANDS FOR NARUTO AND HINATA? XD

Ayame: N.A.H. - N.A.H. – N.A.H. – N.A.H. – N.A.H. – N.A.H. – N.A.H. – N.A.H. NARU HINA! YEAH! YEAH! -Makes up random dance- (yes this is a spoof of 'hey hey hey good bye' by: steam)

Shizuka: what are you doing? :/

Ayame: singing O.O

Shizuka: -Sigh- you don't know music –o–'

Ayame: fine then what do you want to listen to : -pout face-

Shizuka: -Walks over to iPod dock and plays music.

Ayame: hey this is good.

Shizuka: I told you so…

Ayame&Shizuka: "Sit down. Are you ready for this? Shut up. Are you ready for this? Stand up. Are you ready for this? This game…" (Song lyrics and title of chapter 'Are You Ready' by three days grace.)

~Opening Chapter2 'Are You Ready?'~

As it got dark out the lights slowly began lighting up. As they got closer to the ramen shop the smell became stronger and harder to resist.

"Onee-chan we're almost there." said an excited Hanabi.

As they stepped through Hinata thought that she was going to freak. Sitting in the shop was her love, Naruto. What made her want to freak even more was the fact that he was with Sakura. 'They…go….out? Already?' she thought. Hanabi watched her sister.

"You know we can always get food somewhere else." She whispered. Hinata didn't say anything but just pushed her in.

Sakura saw her and stopped. "Oh, hi Hinata-chan."

"Oh hi there Sakura-san and Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. Although she spoke with soft words, inside her mind was about to explode. 'What Sakura…Naruto…ramen? What?!' she continued to think in her head. As those three words kept spinning around in her head she just let out a sigh that she thought on one else heard.

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Hanabi sat next to Naruto and Hinata sat next to her.

"Hey Hinata how have you been?" Hinata didn't speak at first. Hanabi, who was scarfing down her ramen, slowed down eating.

"I," she began starting out trying to collect the correct words. She had made something up but didn't think that she would be using it.

"I've been good." She turned to face him with a smile. Hanabi continued eating at her normal pace. Naruto couldn't believe it. It was one of the few times that Hinata smiled around him. 'Wow she's changed a lot.' were his thoughts. Hanabi finished her food.

"Onee-chan I'm tired. Can we go back to your place." Hinata sighed.

"Ah ok, well sorry Naruto-kun, I'll see you around." Hinata gently said as she paid for the food and started to walk away. "Bye Sakura-chan." She added as she was walking back into the moonlit night.

"Wait! Hinata!"

"Huh?" questioned Hinata as she turned around. She was surprised to see Naruto behind her. "Y-yes Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

No, no it's just that we've barely ever get to hang out together so I was wondering if we could…you know hang a bit tomorrow?" as Hinata's eyes widen she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto was asking her on a date?!

Although Naruto's mouth was still babbling Hinata was already off in her day dream land. 'I can't believe he just asked me out…" was all that was replaying in her mind.

"So how about the fair?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked as she snapped back into reality. "A…fair?"

"Yeah there's suppose to be a Fire Festival, you know a fair…its tomorrow do you want to go?"

"YES!" Hinata squealed out in a high pitched voice. Then she remembered that she thought that he was already going out. "Wait don't you go out with Sakura-chan?"

"Oh no I don't I was just catching up with her that's all. So is that yes still a yes?"

"Yes." She said a bit calmer then the first time.

"Ok! Great! I'll pick you up at 4…" but before Naruto could have continued talking, Hinata took Hanabi and started walking fast back home.

"Ok, see you t-to-tomorrow N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. As he mind and heart was racing, the only thing she could think of was 'Is this for real? Seriously, am I ready?"

"Onee-chan, are you serious about not telling anyone?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes I am." As they got home Hanabi went to bed, Hinata couldn't get to sleep her mind was over crowded with too many thoughts.

~Back at the Ramen shop~

Naruto walks back into the shop to finish the rest of his ramen. As he sits down, and starts to slurps he stops in disgust since it went cold.

"Auugh! It's cold! Aw man…huh-

He suddenly cut off his sentence; he stopped as he saw Sakura at the corner of his eye, peering at him, with those big jade eyes of hers; with a goofy smile on her face.

"Wha-wha…Sakura-chan?" Naruto fumbled out. "What's with this look?"

"Soooooo," Sakura began as she edged on a bit closer to Naruto, which made him blush a bit. "What did you and Hinata do out there?" she continued to pry. This made him blush deeply and fall off the chair, and made the ramen fall on his lap.

"N-no-nothing." He lied as he started to clean himself up.

"Sure, it was, so you weren't inviting her to the fair tomorrow eh?" she questioned some more.

"Um, er maybe, eh hey it's getting kinda late, maybe we should get going now…" but as he was trying to get away from Sakura who was moving closer to him, the chef was giving another bowl to Naruto. So as Naruto got up and turned around unaware of what the chef was doing…_SMACK!_

"AHHHHHHHH! HOOOTTT!" Naruto had bumped into the ramen bowl and it fell all over him. There goes 510 yen -_-;. So as Naruto was running around Ichiraku's bawling, Sakura tried to clean up the mess.

-10 to 20 minutes later.-

"Ok, that's the last of it; you should watch what you're doing next time Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"Yeah, sorry."

"But…since I did help you, I want to know…" she continued by grabbing Naruto by the collar. "What did you and Hinata talk about?"

"Damn…you're nosy Sakura-chan, ok this is what happened, we agreed that we were going to invite some friends to go as well." Sakura let go and thought about it but as soon as she turned around Naruto was already gone. She sighed.

'I guess I won't know till tomorrow.'

~Closing Chapter2 'Are You Ready?'~

Ayame: Wow that was a good song, how about a dance off?

Shizuka: Yeah sure -hic- I'm -hic- up for it ~waves bottle of sake in hand~

Ayame: What's that in your hand?

Shizuka: Wha this?

Ayame: Yes that moron

Shizuka: It's- It's -hic- sake I found in the Hokage's office ^///^

Ayame: OMG OoO ~snatches bottle~

Shizuka: N.A.H. N.A.H. N.A.H. -hic- N.A.H. N.A.H. N.A.H. -hic- NARUHINA YEAH YEAH -hic hic hic-

Ayame: -sigh- -.- if you can't beat them join them. ~downs the rest of the sake~ I feel

-hic- a little -hic-

Ayame&Shizuka: Next -hic- time on -hic- 'A NaruHina Miracle' "The Magic of Fire."

-hic- ^///^


End file.
